


The Haunting of Edelgard von Hresvelg

by AutumnVine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: An attempt to be spooky, F!Byleth, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnVine/pseuds/AutumnVine
Summary: Or:The Black Eagle Strike Force finds themselves in a haunted castle. Oh, and there's some (a lot) of Edeleth too.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 308





	1. The Stage is Set

In the moments before the heavens rupture and the downpour starts, you almost think you’re having a good time. The sky may have been overcast, the dirt road you are traveling on rocky and hard, and Linhardt’s complaining unbearable, but you get to spend it with Edelgard, and that is worth any amount of pain and annoyance. 

She turns to face you, her face lit up by a smile, her violet eyes shinning despite the gray sky. Your heart skips a beat, a sensation you still haven’t got used to. She opens her mouth as if to say something and you strain your ears to listen. 

But in that second a thunderclap erupts and shatters the peace. Heavy raindrops crash onto the earth, and the people around you echo out in panic. You instantly take off your jacket and cover Edelgard with it; she grabs you around the waist in response and pulls you in close. The coat is fortunately big enough to shield the two of you. 

Hubert navigates his way towards you, already dripping from ear to toe. “Lady Edelgard, Professor!” He has to shout to be heard over the noise of the storm. “There’s an abandoned castle some ten-odd minutes from here. I suggest we take shelter immediately, or our caravan will drown in the mud.” She nods, her face marked by stray raindrops and irritation. 

Before long the castle comes into view. It’s large and foreboding, an enigma in the approaching darkness. Everyone hurries inside. 

—  
The interior of the keep is gloomy, but dry. Candles are quickly lighted, illuminating stone walls coated in cobwebs and the gouges of sword marks etched deep. The Black Eagle Strike Force gathers in the central foyer, shivering and wringing out wet clothing. Per usual, you, Edelgard and Hubert are gathered at the head of the group. 

“When the troops have finished searching the castle, we’ll assign rooms and bunker down for the evening. Hopefully the storm has passed by morning.” Hubert’s words are concise and matter-of-fact, but all you can focus on is that his drenched hair makes him look like his younger self, five years ago. In contrast, Edelgard’s white hair is relatively dry, a result of some quick thinking on your part (and the sacrifice of your coat). She catches you looking and flashes a smile, which sends your heart aflutter. You notice she’s toying with the ring on her finger, something she’s developed as a habit. The purple gem embedded in the ring matches her eyes, you think. 

“Hey Edelgard!” Caspar raises his hand and waves it around, much to Hubert’s annoyance. “Who did this place belong to?” 

She puts a hand to her chin. “I’m actually not sure. Hubert?” 

“A Lord von Bard. He owned this keep, and the paltry lands surrounding it until shortly after the war began.” 

Edelgard cocks her head. “What happened to him?” 

“I had him executed, your majesty.” 

There’s a sharp intake of breath in the room. Edelgard shakes her head. “You had him executed?” 

“Yes, Lady Edelgard. He planned on defecting to the Kingdom early on, so I had him… removed from play.” 

“Oh. You couldn’t have told me?” 

“I would have, but you were otherwise, _occupied_ , with other matters.” He gestures towards you, then raises an eyebrow. Edelgard’s face turns red, and she looks everywhere except in your direction. Before you can question her on this, Linhardt speaks up. 

“An abandoned castle formerly owned by a nobleman, and now occupied under the command of the people he planned to betray? And the man who ordered his death is here too? Sounds like the prime material of a haunting to me.” 

“You think this place is haunted?!?” Caspar’s loud voice rings out in response. The rest of the strike force immediately breaks out in whispers and speculation, and Hubert loses control of the situation. One voice rises above the rest. 

“Haunted? Like with g-ghosts?” Lysithea’s stammering is not wholly unexpected, but it sets the mood. Linhardt discusses the possibility of spectral entities existing, while Caspar argues that if they do, he could easily punch them. Dorothea coyly wraps her arms around Petra, something the princess doesn’t object to. Bernadetta has already vanished, while Ferdinand attempts to calm the group down, with little success. And Mercedes giggles to herself while her brother stares stoically.; she makes a remark to him, and you see the hint of a smile on the former Death Knight’s face. 

“Ahem.” You hear Edelgard raise her voice, attempting to gain the attention of her friends. They continue to chatter and argue, ignoring her. You smile to yourself; despite being their Emperor, you’ve always treated each other informally, a precedent that makes it difficult for her to be bossy when the need arises. 

She tries again. “AHEM!” This time you feel Edelgard activate her Crest of Flames, a trick you taught her back when you still had yours. Her voice reverberates with extra force, and all heads in the room whip around to face her. “Enough of this nonsense. I don’t want anyone here not getting enough rest because of an unsubstantiated” - she glances sternly at Linhardt - “and off-base joke. Understood?” There are nods all around with some sheepish grins mixed in. One of the vanguard soldiers enters the room and makes his way to Hubert. The two step aside and briefly talk before the soldier bows towards Hubert, then Edelgard before he leaves. 

“According to the reports, there are about six rooms that are suitable for our use.” Hubert glances at everyone, then to you and Edelgard. “So everyone pair up; preferably with someone that you won’t feel the need to murder by dawn.” He looks at Ferdinand as he says this, though you detect amusement behind his words.

“Oh, I call Emile!” Mercedes steps forward, pulling Jeritza by his arm. He doesn’t protest this. Linhardt is already leaving the room, barely awake as he does so, Caspar trailing close behind. The two friends turn the corner and vanish. Bouncing on the ball of one foot, Lysithea nervously glances at the corners and windows of the room. Sighing loudly, Hubert makes his way over, grabbing Ferdinand by the shoulder as he does so. “Lysithea, Ferdinand and I will help escort you to whatever room Bernadetta has holed herself up in, if that makes you feel safer.” She nods, looking down. 

“You’d like to bunk with me Hubert?” Ferdinand raises a clenched hand in triumph. “I brought coffee just in case of such an event; let me make you some!” You swear you detect faint blushing on Hubert’s pale face. He turns towards you and Edelgard. “I’ve taken the liberty of having the scouts set aside the finer of the rooms for the two of you.” He gives you an almost knowing smile. “I’ll take my leave now. Lady Edelgard, Professor,” he says as he bows, before walking off with Ferdinand and Lysithea. 

Only Dorothea and Petra remain in the room with you and Edelgard. You aren’t surprised that they would choose each other - they’ve become inseparable since the war ended. You wonder if there’s anything of substance there. 

As if to answer your question, Petra leans in close and nuzzles Dorothea’s neck, before pulling back. Without a hint of bashfulness, she turns to you and Edelgard. “Lady Edelgard, Professor. I am having a lot of tiredness, so I am going to find our room.” She yawns loudly, bows, and heads off down the hall. Dorothea watches her until she rounds a corner, then faces the two of you again, only with a loopy smile on her face. 

“So Dorothea, things are going well with Petra?” Edelgard’s face is almost as red as her armor. _Uncomfortable with public displays of affection._ You file this away for later; it never hurts to have new ways to tease her. 

“Oh Edie, you have no idea. She’s just the sweetest thing in the world, and I have no idea what I did to deserve her.” She twirls slightly on her feet, something you realized early on is a mixture of nervousness and delight. 

“Don’t sell yourself so short. You’re a wonderful woman, and anyone would be lucky to have you.” You nod in agreement; you’re particularly fond of the way she can blast enemies from long range. 

“Careful now Edie, keep saying things like that and I might just try and sweep you off your feet too.” Dorothea glances in your direction as she says this. “Though I suspect a certain someone might object. Right Professor?” She accents your title with a smirk and a wink. 

“Yes,” you say bluntly. “I’ll fight anyone that tries to take Edelgard from me.” Dorothea erupts in laughter, while Edelgard’s face is now hotter than the Valley of Torment. “My Teacher…” she tries to tinge her voice with disapproval, but you sense a faint layer of smug satisfaction. 

“Well, you’ve certainly done that before. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have a certain princess to get back to.” Dorothea leans in close. “Did you know she sleeps naked?” You nod sagely; it’s good advice for when the weather gets hot. She takes a step back, then says, “You two have a good rest of your evening. Try not to have too much fun.” And with that, she turns around and saunters down the hall, singing to herself. 

“That Dorothea…” Edelgard doesn’t seem to be able to look you in the eyes. “Where does she get off, talking so openly like that?” 

“I think she gets off quite regularly.” You’ve gotten pretty good at jokes recently - though you still despise Alois’s horrible puns - and that you can keep a stoney face only makes it easier. Edelgard’s response is predictable; she slaps your hand, then grabs it firmly. Without a word, the two of you set off to find your accommodations for the night. 

— 

Hubert has apparently set the two of you up in the former von Bard’s quarters. The spacious room has been given a light dusting, your luggage placed neatly in a corner, and the two beds covered in fresh linen. 

Two beds. You feel incredibly disappointed. You can count on one hand the number of chances you and Edelgard have had to sleep in the same bed since the start of your ill-defined relationship. She sits down on one of them and starts to undo the crown adorning her head. When the horns are removed, her long hair cascades over her shoulders. You find a coatrack and hang your jacket to dry, then you start removing your armor. 

“Professor.” Edelgard’s voice drifts towards you, a mix of questioning and tired. 

“What’s up?” You’ve gotten quite used to your role as her mentor, though she’s been deliberately trying to avoid needing your direct help ever since the war ended. 

“Do you believe in ghosts?” This question catches you off guard. It’s just so _lighthearted_ compared to the usual. 

“Ghosts? Like risen-from-the-dead, chain-rattling ghosts?” You think about it for a moment. “I can’t say I do. I’ve known a girl that was like a ghost,” though you suspect Sothis would have berated you for saying that. 

“I see. It’s just that what Linhardt said got me thinking, and while it’s incredibly silly and childish… I kinda worry he’s right.” 

“You believe in ghosts?” You aren’t sure what to do with this information. Logical, often cold, always looking to the future Edelgard believes in ghosts? 

“No! I most certainly do not believe in ghosts…. But I don’t think a spirit would care if I believed in them or not.” Her next words are almost whisper quiet. “That’s what makes them scary.” 

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Lysithea.” You open up your luggage and pull out a modest black nightgown. Shrugging off the rest of your armor and clothing, you are left in just your undergarments. You feel a pair of eyes boring into you; just as you intended. Finding out that Edelgard is easily distracted by your body was an early discovery, but it’s certainly paying off now. You slip on the nightgown and turn around, seeing that Edelgard has already changed into a similar red one. 

There’s some silence. The two of you have grown close over the last year, but there’s still a little distance in situations like this. Per her own admissions, she has little experience in romantic matters, and you aren’t much different. Until recently, you didn’t even know that you could fall in love. 

“My teacher… Byleth… May I listen to your heart?” You nod. It’s become a nightly ritual of hers, to ask to hear your heartbeat before the two of you head off to (usually separate) rooms. You approach her, and she gently pushes you down onto one of the beds, then cradles herself in your arms, head on your chest. She’s silent as she listens intently, and you feel your own beating growing louder. After a moment, she tilts her head to look at you. 

“You know, I was so mad when you told me that you never actually had a heartbeat until recently. Imagine how I felt, thinking that those tears I shed were unnecessary…” You burrow your lips in her hair. “I’m sorry,” you murmur. 

“But now… well, it feels like your heart beats for me, and just me.” She laughs. “I know that’s a selfish thing to say. I don’t own you.” 

“I don’t mind,” you say. “You are my Emperor.” You don’t quite know when it happened, but at some point your feelings for Edelgard eclipsed all other matters for you; it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say she’s the center of your world. 

The two of you are silent for a while longer, content to simply hold each other. Eventually you speak up. 

“El…” Now its her turn for her heart to skip a beat. “Let’s stay like this. For tonight.”

She doesn’t answer you with words.


	2. A Rest Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagle Strike Force attempts to settle in for the night, only to face unexpected problems.

You are dreaming of a young girl on a large throne when the screaming begins. 

The scream is not of this world. You’ve heard suffering during the war; the dying curses and yells of soldiers trampled into the mud, the death-throes of demonic beasts in secret laboratories, and the crazed howling of the Immaculate One as the Kingdom capital burned around her. Nothing compares to this. 

You crash out of bed and onto the floor, half-dazed and in a panic. For a moment you think you’re back at the Monastery, but the room is unfamiliar. Next to you, Edelgard is on her feet, her body tense and ready for action. You rise from the floor and fumble for the Sword of Seiros, while Edelgard pulls a small handaxe from seemingly out of nowhere. For a brief moment of self-awareness you realize how odd the scene must look; two girls in nightgowns with bed hair, clutching weapons. 

“My teacher.” Edelgard’s voice is stern, but you sense the unease lurking beneath. The storm is still raging outside, and a flash of lighting briefly illuminates the room. For a moment the scream still echoes in your head, barely human and nightmarish. 

“I heard it too. Stick close.” Your combat training kicks in, and the two of you make your way to the door as a unit. Edelgard lights up the darkness by holding a fireball spell suspended in her palm, and you open the door slowly. The hallway is dark and abandoned. Edelgard’s flame casts a long shadow on the wall, and it flickers as if blown by the wind. She taps you on the shoulder, and you nod, moving forward. There are no other doors in this section of the castle, and the hallway goes in a single direction before turning.

Before you can decide on a course of action, the silence is broken by a loud crash, followed by a shriek. It’s not quite the same as the inhuman wailing you heard earlier, but it’s still alarming. It’s close. With practiced movement, you and Edelgard burst around the corner, weapons raised at the ready. The fireball casts its light, illuminating the scene.. 

… To reveal Lysithea, Mercedes and Jeritza, the former of whom is sprawled out on the floor. She attempts to rise to her feet, and Edelgard rushes to help. In response, Lysithea pushes away her helping hand. “I’m fine Edelgard!” You reach over and pull Lysithea up in an instant, where she huffs at you but doesn’t protest further. 

“What is going on?” Edelgard glances at all three of the newest Black Eagles. 

“My apologies, Emperor Edelgard.” Jeritza responds in his usual monotone voice. “I believe I may have scared her.” 

“You didn’t scare me! … You simply happened to be standing there when I looked outside the room.” Lysithea is quiet for a moment. “And I thought he may have been… a ghost.” 

Edelgard sighs loudly, to which Mercedes raises a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. “I’m sorry Edelgard. When we heard that awful noise, I asked Emile to stand watch outside while I got dressed.” In that instant you realize that the others are wearing their normal day-clothes with a few pieces of armor mixed in. Meanwhile, you and Edelgard are wearing only your nightgowns. She comes to the same realization as you, and for what may be the first time, both of you are blushing simultaneously. 

From the doorway of Lysithea’s room a purple-haired head pokes out. “Um, Professor, Edelgard, what were you doing before this?” You desperately attempt to signal to Bernadetta that she should keep her mouth shut before Edelgard does it for her, but Mercedes beats you to it. 

“I think that’s between her and the Professor, don’t you?” She does giggle this time. “Still, that was an awful noise, wasn’t it? I hope no one is hurt.” 

Lysithea clutches herself, trembling slightly. “I’m telling you, no human could have sounded like that! It has to be a ghost!” Edelgard wraps an arm around Lysithea’s shoulders, and this time the young girl doesn’t object. You smile, happy to see the two acting like the sisters-in-arms they are. 

“I am not afraid of ghosts,” Jeritza states plainly. “I will simply crush any if they come. The Death Knight would relish killing them.” 

Mercedes puts a hand to her chin as she tilts her head. “But Emile, you can’t kill a ghost. They’re already dead, silly.” 

All the color immediately drains from his face. He appears to sway on his feet. “I… I had not thought of that.” His expression now matches Lysithea’s, and you wonder how this guy ever ended up being one of the most feared generals in the Imperial Army. 

You decide now is the best time to speak up. “Alright, here’s the plan. The four of you make your way to the foyer. Grab anyone else you can find, and Edelgard and I will meet you there.” There are nervous nods all around, and they make their way down the hall and out of sight. You and Edelgard are now alone. 

She sighs heavily, lowing her axe. “For once I would like to have a night where we aren’t interrupted. One night where I can be lazy with you. Is that so much to ask for?” 

You nod, hefting the Sword of Seiros over your shoulder, a move that would probably have looked more impressive in full armor. “I promise that if there is a ghost responsible for this, I’ll boot them all the way back to the afterlife.” This earns you a smile. 

“You love making such wild promises, my teacher. Yet I always believe that you can keep them.” She pauses for a moment, before inhaling gently. “Alright. Let’s get changed and deal with this.” 

“Good girl.” 

“Please don’t.”

— 

The two of you get changed silently, though you catch Edelgard staring as you undress. You don’t blame her; you do the same when she swaps out the nightgown for a lightly armored robe. She keeps her handaxe, as anything larger would be awkward in the narrow interior of the castle. Finally she puts her hair in a side-tail, which you think looks rather cute. 

_Cute_. When exactly was it that your feelings towards each other had changed? You had always respected and cared for her as you grew closer, but it seems that your decision in the Holy Tomb had been some kind of breaking point. You asked Edelgard shortly after your rendezvous in the Goddess Tower how long she had been holding those feelings in for, and she admitted that she couldn’t recall a time when she wasn’t attracted to you. 

“How are you finding the sword?” She points to the Sword of Seiros. It was her idea for you to wield it following the loss of your crest stone; an idea you were initially hesitant to consider. You miss the weight of the Sword of the Creator, though it has lost all of its former power without the Crest of Flames. The sword also brings back some unpleasant memories; you still bear a scar on your shoulder from where it pierced you during the war. Edelgard was insistent however, and you can now admit that it is a fine substitute. 

“Not bad, though I still miss having some range.” You’ve compensated for this by mixing more magic into your combat techniques. It’s not ideal, but you make it work surprisingly well. 

Edelgard finishes lacing her boots. “Let’s move, Professor. We should find Hubert as soon as possible. I’m hoping we are all overreacting, but caution can be a wise ally.” 

You nod and make motions towards the door. In the instant before you can turn the handle, your hair stands up on edge. The air crackles for a moment before exploding into an ear-piercing scream so loud it forces you to clutch your head. It rings out for a second before cutting off. As you reel from the impact, a voice crawls out from the air and worms its way into your mind. 

E  
D  
E  
L  
G  
A  
R  
D

And like that, the vocalization is gone, leaving behind a room unnaturally still and silent. Whipping around, you see Edelgard standing motionless, a combination of shock and fear etched across her face. You reach for her hand, and she hesitantly reciprocates. The two of you stand together for a moment before she speaks. 

“Professor… do you think the dead have a voice?” 

But you really have no idea how to answer. 

— 

“Auditory hallucinations? Illusion magic?” Linhardt taps his chin with his fingers in an almost rhythmic motion. If you didn’t know any better, you’d suspect he might almost be excited. “I can’t say that there’s any precedent for what you experienced, but we’ve certainly had a logic-defying year haven’t we?” 

You are sitting on the second floor steps overlooking the foyer. The Black Eagle Strike Force is gathered around, fully armed. Hubert stands to the side, talking with the captain of the five or so scouts that accompanied you. Edelgard quietly sits next to you. After meeting up with everyone, it was quickly confirmed that all present had heard the original scream, while only you and Edelgard had experienced the second event. 

“This is ridiculous!” Lysithea makes her way to the heavy iron doors that form the main entrance. “I’m leaving, and if any of you have a single scrap of intelligence, you’ll follow suit.” She pulls on the door with some effort, only to be blasted backwards by a combination of strong winds and heavy rain. One of the scouts rushes over and helps her up. “I’m sorry General, but we haven’t seen a storm this bad in a long time. Staying outside without shelter is a death sentence.” Without a further word, Lysithea dejectedly stumbles back to the group. 

Ferdinand makes one of his morale-raising attempts. “I hardly think this is the time for panic. We’ve experienced something strange, sure, but there is no evidence of anything supernatural.” He looks around before settling his gaze on Mercedes. “Mercie, you like these type of scenarios. What say you?” 

“Well, typically uttering the phrase _there is no evidence of anything supernatural_ is a sure sign that something supernatural is going on.” 

“Great going Ferdinand, you just jinxed us!” Bernadetta’s voice squeaks out from behind Petra. “Now we’re going to be twice as haunted!” 

“That would mean this is the work of ghosts to begin with. We simply can’t be sure this isn’t caused by some otherwise unexplained phenomenon,” Linhardt interjects. 

“Will everyone please stop saying ghosts?!” Lysithea stamps her foot loudly. “How can everyone be so calm about this?” 

Chatter breaks out amongst the Black Eagles, and you’re struck with a sense of deja vu. You remember first meeting your students, all those years ago. Despite everything that’s happened, it seems like some things haven’t changed. It’s a relief. Maybe the one who’s changed the most is you… 

“Lady Edelgard.” As if by magic, Hubert has materialized next to the two of you. “I think it would do everyone some good if you reigned them in a bit.” 

She stands up. “Tell me Hubert, what do you think is going on? Truly?” 

Hubert thinks for a moment. “I believe that there are sometimes forces at work that are currently beyond our understanding. But with effort, we can make these forces known, and fit them in to the natural order.” He looks at you. “Like you, Professor.” 

“Heh, that’s very much the answer I was expecting. Thank you Hubert.” Edelgard turns to you. “And what of you, my teacher? Can we lay the blame at the feet of the dead?” 

“Well… I remember the illusions at Lake Teutates. Maybe something similar?” Your mind flashes back to that day, and you make a mental note to check on Leonie later. She had asked for, and been given permission to leave the strike force and reform your father’s old mercenary company. Last you heard, she was out in former Alliance territory, routing the bandits that had sprung up in the wake of the war. 

“Ah yes, Lake Teutates. The mission that Hubert and I were explicitly not invited to.” You expect a frown, but receive a smile from Edelgard instead. “I kid, I kid!” she says. You still feel a slight tinge of guilt at this; it’s the only time you’ve deliberately kept something from Edelgard, even if she made it clear that it would be hypocritical of her to expect complete transparency from you. Regardless, the two of you haven’t kept secrets from each other since. 

“And now you, Edelgard. Are there ghosts at work here?” 

You notice her eyes flash for a moment before she speaks. Her words are slow and precise. “I still stand firm by saying that spirits don’t exist in that way… but if there was anyone here who would be haunted by the revenants of the dead, it would be me.” She shakes her head. “Let me be clear, I have no regrets about the path I chose. But the blood of so many pools directly at my feet. To pretend that some don’t despise me so heavily that they would claw their way back from death… that’s just unreasonable.” 

“Unreasonable huh?” Hubert doesn’t seem to agree. “Are we really suggesting that not believing in ghosts is the illogical answer?” Before anyone can respond, an arm reaches its way around you and Edelgard’s shoulders and pulls you two together. 

“Now now you three, I hate to break up the high command, but the rest of us are getting antsy.” Dorothea sticks her head in-between you and the Edelgard. “Maybe our fearless leader could tell us we have a plan?” 

You notice Hubert, Dorothea and Edelgard are looking right at you. “What, me? But you’re the Emperor.” 

“I know, but I really prefer deferring to you during our missions.” Edelgard catches Dorothea’s knowing smirk. “What?” Dorothea giggles. 

“Oh Edie, you’d give the professor the entire Empire if she asked for it, wouldn’t you?” 

Edelgard’s face turns crimson so fast that even Hubert can’t help but smile. 

—

The plan is quickly decided on. The strike force will split into groups of four, while the accompanying scouts will remain and guard the front doors. The teams are then to explore the castle and discover the source of the apparently anomalous activity. Hubert attempts to join you and Edelgard’s group, but is quickly waylaid by Dorothea and Petra. The phrase _Girls Trip_ is muttered a few times, and the argument grows heated, but he eventually relents and joins Ferdinand’s team. 

“Everyone, your attention please!” Edelgard stands at the top of the stairs. Her confidence and poise cuts an impressive figure. “I know that the situation, as it stands, is murky and unclear. But I have faith in all of you! Stick together, watch each other’s backs, and we will get through this with ease. Turn over every stone in this castle, and let’s put this metaphorical ghost to rest. The Black Eagle Strike Force has nothing to fear!” 

“YEAH!” Caspar responds with enthusiasm, scaring those who were standing in close proximity. He charges off immediately, heading down the main hallway. Linhardt, Bernadetta and Lysithea hurry to catch up. Hubert stops by to wish you and Edelgard luck, then departs with Ferdinand, Jeritza and Mercedes. Once again, it’s only you, Edelgard, Dorothea and Petra left. 

“Well Dorothea, you’ve certainly been insistent on getting the four of us together.” 

“Can you blame me Professor? It’s just so unfair that Edie gets to keep you all to herself.” Edelgard sputters at this. “I am not keeping her to myself! We just really want to spend time together.” She looks down. “Or at least, I really do.” 

You grab her hand. “Come on El, I didn’t say I want to spend the rest of my life with you and not mean it.” Dorothea and Petra practically squeal at this. 

“You two are so adorable it’s almost unreal.” Petra nods. “You are having much adorableness together. Though not as cute as me and Dorothea.” She gives her a big kiss on the cheek, much to Dorothea’s delight. 

Predictably, Edelgard is very flustered. You raise an eyebrow at her, and she shakes her head. You then mouth the words _later tonight?_ , and she nods with more enthusiasm, and a much more embarrassed face. 

Even if you aren’t sure what to expect from this mission, at least you’ve got something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I rated the work as mature, and although nothing has happened to warrant that, I'll keep it that way just in case something does.
> 
> And thanks to everyone for reading!


	3. Getting a Clue

The hallway is dark and ominous, the candlelight barely illuminating more than a foot in front of you. The occasional flash of lightning and the howling of the wind only serves to make the night more imposing and fearful. 

Your group slowly makes their way down the hall, heading back to the bedrooms you had been staying in. Petra boldly leads the way, seemingly unafraid, slow only out of consideration for the rest of the team. You would appreciate this, if you weren’t completely and utterly distracted. 

Distracted by Edelgard that is. The way her hair cascades over her shoulders, how you can see the faint outlines of her muscles through the robe, the arc of her back and the outline of her curves. It’s outright intoxicating; the excitement of the evening have only made for a powerful aphrodisiac. You remember the peak of your desires during the war, the blood pumping afterwards as you and her shared intimate moments of relief after the battles. It had been an unknown variable at the time, but now it all made sense: love is overwhelming. 

The group suddenly stops, and you bump into her back. It takes all of your effort not to reach out and pull her closer to you. “What’s going on?” 

Petra and Dorothea step to the side, and you’re given a view of the hallway. At the end stands a lone figure, a knight in full black armor. In that instant the four of you pull out your weapons, or in Dorothea’s case, a spell primed in her palm. There is no movement as the two sides stare each other down. And for the next long few seconds, nobody makes any sound. 

Without warning, a loud boom reverberates from the other end of the castle. The floor and walls shake in response, and the knight appears to take a step forward. Fast as lightning, Petra launches a dagger through the air, the blade lodging itself in the opening between the plate armor and the helmet. The armor falls forward and the helmet rolls off, stopping at Edelgard’s feet. She picks it up. “It’s empty.” 

Petra is already investigating the fallen knight. “This is being empty too.” Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Dorothea gives off a nervous giggle. 

“We really are on edge, aren’t we?” 

Edelgard hands you the helmet, and you check inside. There are no markings, though it is well smithed; fitting of a noble. That’s not what’s on your mind. “That explosion… I hope no one is hurt.” 

“We should probably investigate, but I’m hesitant to turn back now. Perhaps we should split up?” You think your suggestion is reasonable, but to your surprise, Edelgard shakes her head. “Professor, haven’t you ever read any mystery stories? Splitting up is the first mistake one can make, and is often their last.” 

“Oh Edie, I didn’t know you took storytelling conventions so seriously.” Petra nods in agreement. “In Brigid, spirits are never harming humans, but work with them.” 

“Then I wish we were in Brigid, and not Fódlan, where the ghosts want to murder us.” 

“So that’s a no?” 

—

In the end, the four of you do split up, but only to each investigate a different side of the hallway. After checking that you can hear each other when yelling, you and Edelgard check out the first door on your side. 

The room consists of a collapsing bed and a water-stained dresser. The ceiling is partially caved in, the wooden beams shielding most of the room from the storm outside. 

“What exactly are we looking for?” You pull open a drawer and shuffle through the contents; small articles of clothing. 

“Clues. Either proof that there is a specter of some kind haunting us, or evidence that we are being messed with by very mortal forces.” Edelgard gets on a knee and checks under the bed. With a small grunt, she pulls out a short-sword. “Aha! Professor, your thoughts?” 

“Hmmmm.” You examine the blade. It’s low quality, more likely to have been obtained by a commoner. “This isn’t a noble’s weapon. Maybe it belonged to one of the garrison, before they were disbanded?” 

“I thought so too, but look.” Edelgard runs a finger across the metal. “The steel isn’t rusted. The blade is new.” 

“Do that again.” 

“What?” Edelgard gives you a puzzled expression. 

“That motion with your finger. It’s rather seductive.” You are rewarded with one of Edelgard’s signature blushing faces. 

“Professor, is now really the time to tease?” But, as you predicted, she isn’t upset. Now that your teasing is overtly romantic in nature, she seems to cherish it. 

“Do it for me. Please?” 

Edelgard doesn’t respond; rather she lifts up her hand and traces the curves of your cheek. Her finger momentarily stalls near your mouth, but she then presses it against your lips. She holds it there for a moment before pulling back. 

“I want more.” You aren’t surprised with how blunt you’re being, but rather that you want to keep going. You _need_ to keep going. At the same time, you feel a tinge of guilt. You don’t want to make her uncomfortable or be forced to reject your affection. But Edelgard waggles the same finger in front of you. 

“As much as I do too… But we should keep our wits about us.” She thinks for a moment. “How about this; we find another clue, and you can name a reward.” You raise an eyebrow. “A _reasonable_ reward,” she clarifies. 

“Alright, but only if it’s something you want to do as well. I still feel a little awkward asking you for things outside of battle.” 

“We’ll have to work on that too, my teacher. We’re supposed to be equals now.” She turns her attention back to the sword. “So, what does this tell us?” 

“I find it unlikely it was simply lost or discarded under the bed. It must have been placed there, perhaps as a backup?” 

Edelgard nods. “That’s my suspicion too. Someone hid the sword here recently, or at least after the lord was deposed. I have a feeling we might find more hidden weapons stashed around.” 

“Well, it can’t be a ghost then. What kind of ghost fights with a sword?” 

The two of you give the room a final look-over before leaving. You stop in front of the door to the room Dorothea and Petra are checking out, and listen. You quickly pull back. 

“Professor, should we check on them?” 

You shake your head, hoping the darkness hides your face. “That won’t be necessary. I think they are quite… occupied.” 

Edelgard completely misses the subtext of your words. “Very well. Next room then.” 

You push open the door, and the two of you step in together. 

“What the hell?” 

The room is empty in the middle, devoid of furniture or decoration. Instead, suits of armor stand in a circle. 

One suit with a noose around its neck. 

One suit with its helmet missing. 

One suit with swords struck through the chest. 

One suit riddled with arrows. 

One suit scorched by flames. 

And one suit with a horned crown, standing at the back. 

You and Edelgard silently walk around the room, taking in the scene. When you both reach the crowned knight, she speaks. 

“Looks like someone has a lot of time on their hands.” 

“Hey Edelgard… Hubert never specified how the former lord of this castle was executed, did he?” 

“No, he didn’t. He must have done it in secret, seeing as I never heard of it.” 

“Then I think we can guess whoever did this also doesn’t know. Which means…” 

“Which means this isn’t the work of von Bard’s ghost. Unless he never realized the means of his own execution.” Edelgard seems to relax a little upon saying this. “Yet someone is very clearly trying to disturb us.” She touches the facsimile crown on the last suit of armor. “Someone who blames me.” 

“That sounds like a clue to me.” 

She turns to you, slowly smiling. “I see your thoughts are elsewhere tonight, Professor. I’ll admit, you’ve certainly helped keep me calm. And a promise is a promise; name your reward.” 

There’s no hesitation. “I want a kiss.” 

Edelgard steps forward. “Very well then. Close your eyes please, my teacher.” 

You obey, and the seconds stretch while you wait, the anticipation only serving to heighten your desire. Then, you feel the softness of lips eclipsing yours, and you press back. She pushes with her lips, their warmth an overwhelming sensation. The two of you stay like this for as long as you can, wanting to show your love despite the grotesque contents of the room, as if in defiance. 

Then, she pulls back, and you open your eyes. Her face is flushed and red, but her eyes are lit like stars. You try to speak, but it feels as if she stole your breath with her kiss. 

The two of you are content to stand there together, for a little while longer. 

— 

_GRRRRRSSHHHHH_

The sound of stone grinding against wood interrupts your embrace with Edelgard. The unexpected noise appears to have originated from the unexplored room next door. 

“What now…” 

You hold up a hand. “I’ll investigate. Stay here.” 

“Of course not. I’m going with you.” 

“If whoever has it out for you is there, you might be playing into their hands. Please stay here, and I’ll be right back.” 

Edelgard furrows her brow, annoyed. “I trust you, professor. But please hurry back.” 

“Of course. Hang tight.” 

You leave the room and do your best to sneak to the one next door. With precision, you turn the handle and enter. 

Amidst flickering candlelight, you see shelves of books as high as the walls. In front of one bookshelf, a figure turns the pages of a large volume. You strain your eyes, and recognize the green hair. 

“Linhardt?” 

He looks up at you, his expression neutral - as usual. “Ah, Professor. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“What are you doing here?” 

Putting away the book he was glancing at, he pulls another dusty tome from the shelf. “I simply grew bored of Caspar’s incessant shouting, and decided I’d much rather pass the time in the library.” He opens the book and flips through it. “See Professor? Despite all these years, still in great condition.” 

You aren’t concerned with the status of the books. “You walked away, by yourself?”

“Yes.”

“In an abandoned castle?”

“I said I did, so yes.”

“That might be haunted?”

“Might or might not. That’s an important distinction.” 

“Aren’t you scared?” 

He finally turns and gives you his full attention. “Professor, I’ve faced down charging soldiers on a battlefield soaked in blood. I’ve gone head to head with a godlike dragon. I’ve eaten Dorothea’s cooking. So no, I’m not scared. I don’t think anything can scare me at this point.” 

“That’s not the problem here.” 

He sighs. “I understand Professor. You can spare me the lecture.” He grabs another book and sets it aside. “Maybe I’m just not cut out for teamwork.” 

“After all this time, and you still think you can get away with saying that? What would you do if your friends got hurt? If Caspar or Lysithea needed you and you weren’t there to help?” 

Linhardt frowns. “I… I understand. It appears apologies are in order. It wouldn’t hurt if I stopped being so selfish all the time.” 

You clap him on the back. “That’s the spirit! But it’s not about being selfish or not; I’ve made some very selfish choices for the sake of those I care about.” He nods and chuckles. 

“You don’t have to be so vague Professor, it’s obvious you’re talking about Edelgard.” Combing through the books he set aside, he pulls out a single dusty tome and tucks it under his arm. “Even more than five years later, I still can’t believe that stunt you and Edelgard pulled in the Holy Tomb. To think that not only would we join the Flame Emperor, but the two of you would end up together…. It’s not something I could have ever imagined.” 

“Do you think I made the wrong choice?” 

“Not for a second.” 

— 

You’re giving the library a quick once-over when something hits you. Turning to Linhardt, you ask, “Wait, how did you get here? You’d have to come down this hallway, and I’ve been here the whole time. How did you pass me?” 

Linhardt nods. “I wondered when you’d start asking the right questions, Professor.” He motions to a large blue book sitting slightly ajar on a shelf. “Why don’t you give that one a read?” 

You walk over. “I’m not here to read books.” You notice there’s no title on the spine. 

“You’re not very imaginative, are you?” He walks over, and pulls the book back. As he does, a grinding sound rings out, and the bookcase swivels to reveal a dark passageway behind it. 

“Whoa! A secret passage?” 

“Indeed. Apparently the castle is littered with them. I discovered one on accident; I noticed that a wall echoed sound in a way that indicated it was hollow, and when I investigated, I found another such passage.” He holds up the book he selected earlier. “I managed to do some research, and confirmed some suspicions I had since this whole mess started.” 

“Such as?” 

He shakes his head. “Let’s reunite with Edelgard first; I’d hate to have to explain myself more than once.” 

As he says that, the door opens and Edelgard rushes in, her axe at the ready. She stops when she sees you and Linhardt. 

“Linhardt. I didn’t expect to find you here.” 

“Ah, hello Edelgard. You aren’t going to brain me with that weapon, are you?” She sheepishly lowers the axe. 

“Sorry about that. I just heard more noises.” 

“Well, I think you’ll be pleased to know I’ve got some rather valuable information.” 

You motion towards Edelgard. “Looks like Lin solved a clue. Maybe he should get a reward.” You accent this with a playful wink. 

“Don’t even joke about that Professor, or you’ll find I can be less than forthcoming even towards you.” 

Linhardt sighs. “Your Majesty, Professor, please don’t involve me in your weird sex-games.” 

You expect Edelgard to fluster and bluster at this, but her face scrunches up and steps in close to Linhardt - or as much as she can with their height difference. 

“Lin, let me make one thing absolutely clear. You are my friend, and I value our relationship. But make one more snide comment like that, and you’ll see exactly what it means to anger the Emperor.” 

Linhardt’s face grows pale. “You’ll put me on kitchen duty?” 

“Worse.” Edelgard leans in and whispers in his ear. “I’ll put you on dish-washing duty.”   
—

“Now, what’s important to notice are the lines here. They denote the presence of these passageways.” A noticeably more subdued Linhardt gestures to the hole in the wall. The three of you are looking at the book he had been examining. A bookmarked page contained an apparent map of the castle, with lines of blue and green running behind and around the walls. 

“That’s all well and good, but what do these green lines mean?” Edelgard points at the library, which is encircled by a green line. 

“Unfortunately, I haven’t yet been able to deduce that.” 

“Do you think they have something to do with that explosion we heard earlier?” 

Linhardt gives off a subtle grin. “Oh, that. I wouldn’t worry too much.” 

“I shouldn’t be worried about an explosion?” 

“Not when a certain sweets - loving friend of ours is involved.” 

Edelgard sighs. “I don’t know why I expected otherwise.” 

You decide to interrupt. “What about this room here?” On the map, a single detached room is indicated fully in blue, connected only by a single line.” 

“Ah, that is what I believe to be the crux to all this. A hidden chamber, accessible only through these secret passages.” 

“That sounds an awful lot like…” 

“A good place to hide?” Linhardt nods. “If I were someone dead-set on messing with us, it would certainly be my hideout.” 

“So what should our plan be?” Edelgard asks. 

“You’re asking for my tactical expertise?” Linhardt thinks for a moment. “Why don’t I go get the others, and we can scope out the passages together. That way we might be able to corner this rat and find our answers.” He doesn’t appear to notice Edelgard’s slight flinch at the word rat, but you do.

“That’s fine with me. Thank you Linhardt.” He departs the room, yawning loudly as he does so. The two of you are alone again. 

“Well Professor, it looks like we might be close to solving this mystery.” 

“We’re quite the natural detectives, aren’t we?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far…” Edelgard twirls her hair slightly in her hands. “But it does feel rather rewarding. Makes me feel like being back at the academy.” 

You feel a twinge of nostalgia at this. Teaching had been an unexpected profession for you, but seeing your students succeed gave you a feeling of pride mercenary work never did. Particularly, Edelgard’s expression of happiness when you praised her. “Do you miss those days?” 

“In a way, perhaps. But after everything that we’ve done, everything we’ve been through…” Edelgard slips an arm around your waist, pulling you closer. “And everything that’s changed between the two of us. I wouldn’t trade that for anything.” 

“El…” You lean in, fixating on her lips, but before you can make a move, a familiar crackling sound pierces the air. Quietly this time, like a low whisper, the words snake their way into your ears and between the cracks of your mind. 

_Edelgard_

_Von_

_Hresvelg_

And like before, it cuts off. 

“Professor…” You are expecting Edelgard to be shocked like before, but her face is filled with quiet indignation. Her hand trembles as she raises her axe. “Professor, I’ve had about enough of this. Forget waiting for the others. Let’s finish this ourselves.” 

You briefly contemplate advocating for a more rational response, but you can’t help but be upset too. This so-called ghost had committed one of the gravest sins imaginable: interrupting a romantic moment with Edelgard. 

And that simply won’t stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order an extra serving of Linhardt? 
> 
> So this will be the second to last chapter. The next one will wrap it all up. Thanks to everyone for reading!


	4. Ghosts of a Different Kind

Traveling through abandoned secret passageways is never as exciting as it’s depicted in the stories. For one, the smells are unpleasant and musty, stored up through years of neglect. For another, the walls and floor are slightly damp, which is just plain uncomfortable. A lack of windows means the passage is dark. The light from your lantern would ordinarily illuminate enough, except it currently falls on the very angry form of Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg. 

And Edelgard is _pissed_. She stomps through the tunnel, seemingly unafraid of any potential obstacles or supernatural figures. You do your best to stay behind; despite her shorter stature, Edelgard is fast. She taps her axe against the wall in a rhythmic fashion as she walks, the clanging reverberating through the air. 

“El…” You try to reach for her shoulder, but miss. “I want to beat the crap out of whoever’s responsible too, but please slow down.” She doesn't respond, but noticeably lowers her step. The two of you continue in silence for a while. 

Then you come to a branching passage, one side going left, the other right. You pull out the map, illuminating it with light. The right-side passage leads directly to the hidden room. Before you can say something, Edelgard has already turned the corner and gone to the left. 

“Wait, El!” You chase after, your earlier annoyance replaced with concern. It’s not like her to act in this way. She’s ahead of you now, but turns another corner and is out of your sight a moment later. Before you can catch up, you hear a scream echo through the tunnels. 

Edelgard’s scream. 

You push your legs faster, fully sprinting at this point. You pull the sword of Seiros from its sheathe and fly around the corner, weapon at the ready. 

Your lantern illuminates Edelgard standing still, her head down and her fists clenched together. In one hand she appears to be holding something, but its too dark to see what. Her axe is lodged in the wall nearby. You reach out a hand towards her. “Edelgard…” 

She turns to look at you, and you see her face is a mixture of anger and shame. She holds up the object in her hand, and you shine your lantern on it. It’s a small wooden carving of a rat. You notice there are more scattered around on the floor. 

“Professor, I… I saw these, and in the dark I thought they were real. I panicked.” She tosses it onto the ground. “Even now, after all this time, I see a rat and I freak out.” You notice her body is shaking slightly, so you reach out and hold her. “I just don’t understand, why are these here? Did they know? How?” She thinks for a moment. “I bet it was Claude, that dastard. He probably told everyone he could before leaving for Almyra.” 

“El…” 

She leans in and pulls you closer. “How do you do it, my teacher? How do you remain so fearless?” 

You shake your head. “I’m not fearless. Far from it.” 

“Then what scares you? What could you possibly have to fear?” 

“Losing you.” And with that, you kiss Edelgard deeply, and are rewarded with a small moan of satisfaction. When you finally break away, she’s regained her composure. 

“That’s not fair,” she says with a smile. “I’d be more worried if you didn’t feel that way.” She squeezes your hand. “Tell me something else that scares you.” 

“Well…” You mull it over. “I guess… I’m also afraid of being alone.” 

Edelgard looks at you in surprise. “Really? I didn’t expect that.” 

You nod. This is something you’ve been thinking about for quite some time now. It’s a bit of a harsh realization, a testament of how much you’ve changed. But you also know that it makes you human. “Maybe over six years ago, I wouldn’t have cared. But now after everything that’s happened, I don’t want to go back to those days. I want to continue to rely on my friends, and on you.” 

“Professor.” Edelgard’s voice trails off, and she simply holds you closer. “You continue to astound me, even now.” 

“I can’t tell if that’s a good or bad thing.” 

“It’s neither, my teacher.” Edelgard looks up directly into your eyes. “It’s simply just you.” 

—

The two of you walk down the proper tunnel this time, at a more reasonable pace. Edelgard is noticeably more relaxed, while you try to mentally plan different tactics for the upcoming confrontation. This is difficult when you have no idea what you’ll be facing. It’s frustrating when the best possible battle plan is to make it up as you go. 

“Byleth, I’ve been thinking about it, but there’s a lot about this situation that doesn’t seem right to me.” 

“Such as?” 

“Well, everything. I think we can safely cross murder off the list of possible objectives. If that was our adversaries main objective, there were a hundred opportunities to do it by now.” 

“And the sword?” 

“Most likely stashed there in case they needed to defend themselves. A skilled warrior or assassin doesn’t count on being disarmed- they’d have failed already if it ever came to that point. Between the screaming and the statues, whoever is behind this appears more focused on playing childish pranks than extracting mortal revenge.” Edelgard takes a breath before continuing. “It’s the rats that made this clear to me, however. Spending the money to purchase, or taking the time to make those indicates a distinct lack of priorities. So the only possible motivation left is to assume someone is hell-bent on tormenting me.” 

“But why this castle? How did they know we’d be here?” 

She shakes her head. “Those are questions we will have to ask the culprit themselves.” 

“It sounds like you know who we’re dealing with.” 

“Not specifically, no. I just have an … educated guess about what kind of person is behind this.” That’s all Edelgard offers, and you don’t press further. 

Up ahead, through the darkness of the tunnel gives way to a sturdy wooden door. You check the map - this is the hidden chamber. The end of the line. 

“What’s our plan, my teacher?” 

You place one hand on the door, another on your sword. You motion to Edelgard to take up a position on the other side. “We’ll wing it.” 

“ _Wing it?!_ ” Edelgard attempts to protest, but you’ve already thrown the door open and put a foot in through the threshold. She has no choice but to follow suit, and the two of you rush into the room, weapons at the ready. 

The hidden chamber is well-lit, with sconces of flame spaced at even intervals. Large crates are scattered seemingly at random. You notice a series of valves and pipes on one side, ending in a large horn-like object. Several more suits of black armor decorate a wall. There’s also a small campfire in the center of the room, with a small pot suspended above. Cans of foodstuffs are stacked beside. 

You and Edelgard advance further in, but stop a few steps from the middle. The two of you nod at each other; there’s the sensation of someone watching. 

“Come out, whoever is here!” Edelgard’s commanding voice echoes through the still air. “If you step out and surrender, I promise you will not be harmed.” Then under her breath: “Much.”

There is no response. You step forward and with a swift motion, throw open one of the crates…  
… To reveal carefully packed brass pipes, wedged in-between large tufts of wool. Further investigation reveals similar valves and stems in the others. 

“I’ll say it again,” Edelgard states to the room. “If you do not reveal yourself, I will be forced to take drastic action.” She stops in front of the suits of armor. “Perhaps I will burn this room from the inside out.” Edelgard’s always been a convincing liar you think to yourself; you almost believe her threat yourself. 

Whoever is in the room does, however. A small noise reverberates out one of the suits. “Aha!” Edelgard exclaims, and she yanks the suit forward and smashes it to the floor in one fluid action. A loud yelp can be heard, and the armor struggles to move. Edelgard rips open the breastplate and reaches inside, dragging the occupant out. 

“Let me go!” The two of you are stunned. You certainly weren’t expecting your assailant to be a young girl. Edelgard drops her, and she scrambles with her back against one of the crates. You and Edelgard look at each other in confusion. The girl has messy black hair and a face covered in oil smudges. The two of you approach her, and she cringes in fear. “Stay back!” 

Edelgard kneels down in front of her, using her axe for support. “Breathe. I’m not going to hurt you.” The girl looks up at her, and her eyes grow wide. 

“Y-you! You’re Emperor Edelgard!” She tries to scoot back further, but is already as far against the crate as she can be. 

“I am. And judging by what we’ve been through this evening, you have some sort of grievance with me?” The girl’s face scrunches up in anger. 

“I hate you.” You instinctively step closer, but Edelgard waves you back. 

Edelgard laughs softly. “There are a lot of people that hate me. You’re going to have to give me more details than that. What’s your name, girl?” 

“L-Lyra. Lyra von Bard.” You and Edelgard both start in surprise. 

“Von Bard? Well, that explains a lot... The Empire killed your father.” 

“You killed my father!” Tears are welling up in Lyra’s eyes. “You took him from me and I have nothing else left.” 

“I didn’t…” Edelgard stops herself. She appears to think for a moment. “Yes, I did.” You step forward to interject. 

“El, maybe you should tell her the tru-” But Edelgard cuts you off. 

“I am the Emperor of the Adresitan Empire. I am responsible for everything that happens under my command.” She looks at Lyra. “So yes, I killed your father. I might as well have had him dragged from this castle and killed, his name and lineage struck from history. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“How can you say that so easily? Does death mean nothing to you?” Lyra balls her fists up and dries her eyes with her sleeve. In trying to act more composed however, she only looks more like the young girl she is.

“Death means everything to me. My life has been shaped by it; I do not take the loss of life casually.” Edelgard holds her gaze. “I play with stakes far higher than most can understand. And I openly bear the weight of those sins.” She reaches a hand forward, but Lyra slaps it away. “How old are you?” 

“I’m fifteen.” 

“Ah. Then you were around ten when the war started. That’s a long time to hold a grudge, to let it fester inside you. I’ll share something with you, if you’ll listen.” 

“I don’t want an excuse.”

“Not an excuse, an understanding. By the time I was your age, my family had been decimated. My siblings killed one by one, my father reduced to nothing more than a dying puppet. My mother was at Duscar.” 

“I’m not going to feel sorry for you, if that’s what you want.” 

Edelgard smiles at this. “I wouldn’t expect you to. In fact, I would prefer to continue to be the object of your scorn. Keep the untarnished image you have of your father, and contort me into the monster they say I am. The world is simpler when reduced this way.” 

Lyra looks quietly down at the floor. She says nothing for a few moments, before speaking in a tone so quiet you barely catch what she says. “I know.” 

“What?” 

Now she looks back up. “I know. I know, I know, I know.” Tears now run unbridled down her face. “I know my father wanted to turn on the Empire. I know he gathered troops to do so. I know doing so would have cost hundreds of lives. I know it was easier this way.” She gulps loudly. “I know he wasn’t a good person… but he was my father.” Her eyes are puffy and red, her face equally so. She tries desperately to catch the tears with her hands, but there are far too many. 

“Oh. Oh dear girl.” And in an act that surprises you, Edelgard leans forward and pulls the crying girl into an embrace. Lyra doesn’t stop her; she continues to cry heavily, now into Edelgard’s shoulder. “I understand. I understand so much.” The two stay like that for a while, until Lyra pulls away, her nose running and cheeks inflamed.

“Emperor Edelgard… I … I’m so..” But Edelgard cuts her off. 

“I don’t want to hear it. Neither of us owes the other an apology, or forgiveness. I can’t bring your father back, nor undo the bonds of time.”

“But…” Lyra looks at you for the what seems to be the first time. “She was going to say something, about the truth.” She turns back to Edelgard. “It wasn’t you, was it?” 

Edelgard shrugs. “Does it matter? I set the stage, handed out the authority and ultimately allowed this happen. Me being aware of it changes nothing.” 

Lyra shakes her head. “It does matter. All this time I imagined you gave the order yourself. I blamed you every day. I prayed to the goddess to inflict upon you the pain I felt. And I set this all up so I could get my revenge on you. Not to hurt or kill you, but to make you feel guilt over it.” She almost chuckles to herself. “But I could barely manage that, could I?”

“Well…” Edelgard nods. “I’ll admit some of the scares got to me, but I really found it childish more than anything. And highly inconsistent.” She looks at you, then back to her. “Lyra, can we ask you some questions?” 

“Okay. I guess I owe you that.” 

“Thank you. First; how did you manage to set all this up _and_ time it for the thunderstorm?” 

“I didn’t really. I’ve had all this here for a while. When I heard you and your strike force were heading out on a mission that would take you past this castle, I set up everything for when you would pass back after. I originally planned on luring you in with a fake scene of distress. I certainly didn’t anticipate the storm.” She stops for air before continuing. “I’ve been living with a relative in Enbarr, but left and rushed here.” 

“I see. Byleth, do you have any questions?” 

You nod. “How did you manage to project that voice around the castle?” 

“Oh that?” Lyra points to the series of long pipes running across the western all, where they end in the large horn. “My grandfather was fond of engineering projects. He built a series of tubes and pipes that run all throughout the castle. By speaking into the horn, it carries your voice through the pipes and out of these little speakers installed in each room. You can turn those valves there to select which rooms you want to speak to.” 

“Wow.” Edelgard and you are both impressed. “And you know how to operate this?” 

“Yep. I’m also good at fixing it.” 

“That’s quite impressive; you have a gift.” Lyra smiles at the praise. 

“What about the voices and the screams,” you add. “How did you manage to produce something so… unsettling?” 

“With this.” Lyra pulls out a white mask. You are hit with a sense of familiarity. It’s not quite the same, but it reminds you of a certain masked individual from the past. Lyra holds the mask to her face and speaks. The voice that emerges sounds inhuman, just like the scream you heard earlier that night. 

“That mask…” Edelgard seems stunned. You understand what she’s feeling; it’s a similar voice to the Flame Emperor and the Death Knight. “Where did you get that?” 

“I found it in my fathers study. I think he had been given it by some people he invited over a few times.” 

“I see.” Edelgard doesn’t press further; the connection is obvious to you and her. Those Who Slither in the Dark have their tendrils entrenched everywhere. 

The three of you are now quiet; without any more questions or explanations, there isn’t much more to say. Eventually Edelgard does speak up. “Lyra, if I told you who was responsible…” 

But this time it’s Lyra’s turn to cut Edelgard off. “It won’t change anything. It really won’t. I can go my whole life blaming someone, but it doesn’t change anything. I have to learn to accept the parts of my father that I don’t like, and mourn those I did.” 

“That’s very mature of you. You know, I have a friend named Ferdinand who went through something similar with his own father. He might be able to help you process those thoughts.” 

“I appreciate that, your Majesty. Thank you.” 

“Just Edelgard, please.” 

“Okay then, Edelgard.” Now Lyra turns to look at you. “I heard her call you Byleth? As in the Ashen Demon?” 

You nod. “Looks like I can’t escape that name. What else have you heard about me?” 

“You’re a vicious mercenary that tears her enemies apart without emotion.” Lyra looks up and down at you. “But you don’t seem that bad.” She then narrows her eyes. “I had someone tell me that you’re the Emperor’s pet, always at her side.” 

“P-pet?” Edelgard is flustered. “What kind of rumor is that? I love and care for her as my equal, not some mongrel on a leash.” 

You lean in close, almost nuzzling Edelgard’s face with yours. “Aww, what’s the matter El? Don’t you want me with a collar and leash? It might be f…” is all you can say before Edelgard aggressively covers your mouth with a gloved hand, her face a volcanic red. 

“You two are weird,” Lyra remarks. “And not at all what I expected. Especially you Edelgard. You’re far less intimidating than I first thought you were.” 

“Well, I appreciate hearing that. Though if you could refrain from telling anyone what you heard here today, I’d be in your debt.” She glares at you. “And you and I, my teacher, are having a serious discussion about what constitutes publicly acceptable teasing.” 

“You know you love it,” you manage to say, though it comes out rather muffled from behind her hand. 

Her smile agrees with you.

——

The three of you are now in the foyer, surrounded by the rest of the Black Eagles. After a quick round of introductions, and a rather long explanation, everyone else is caught up to speed. As expected, Ferdinand and Lyra quickly connect, and the two sit to the side, chatting quietly. _Ferdie would make a good big brother,_ you think to yourself. Hubert stands off in the corner, an expression on his face that almost resembles guilt. The rest of the group chats amongst themselves, or in Linhardt’s case, having fallen asleep with his head on Lysithea’s lap. She doesn’t seem to mind too much, you notice. 

Edelgard sits down next to you. She sighs loudly, and leans her head against your shoulder. You reach out and wrap an arm around her waist. 

“What’s going to happen with Lyra, Edelgard?” 

“Well, she has a relative she lives with in Enbarr, so she’ll come back with us. After that, it’s really up to her. I’ve offered her a place at the Imperial School of Engineering. She seems adamant about fixing this place up in the future. So who knows? But she has choice and opportunity, and that’s all most people need.” 

The two of you continue to sit there together. Then both of you yawn loudly, at the exact same time. Glancing at each other, you and Edelgard begin to laugh. 

“I guess we’re more exhausted than we thought.” 

“Lack of sleep will do that,” you respond. The storm has passed, and bright morning sunshine is filtering through the windows. It’s the dawn of a new morning. 

“I hope Hubert doesn’t try and get us on the road again soon. Even he has to rest, right?” Edelgard chuckles to herself. 

You glance over. Hubert is attempting to appear unfettered, but you can see the bags under his eyes, and the way he’s leaning against the corner, as if he doesn’t trust himself to stay upright. “I think he can make an exception this once.” 

“In that case, I have something to ask of you, Byleth.” She whispers something in your ear, and you immediately perk up. 

“You want to do that? Now?” She nods and blushes.

“We didn’t really get a chance to do anything, so…” 

You jump up, your fatigue seemingly washed away. With care and precision, you reach down and scoop Edelgard up, now carrying her in your arms. She buries her face in your chest, seemingly too embarrassed to look elsewhere. Before anyone else can notice, you slip out the room with her. 

It’s only much later that the two of you finally manage to fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I would have got away with it to, if it weren't for you meddling kids! 
> 
> Sorry if it got slightly more serious than usual in the middle there. I really wanted to give Edie a chance to be stern like she usually is. 
> 
> This is my first work of this kind/length, so I have no idea if I did a good job with ending it. Regardless, I'm so thrilled with how many people enjoyed it. It's far more than I ever expected, or even deserve. Thank you to everyone.


End file.
